To Freedom
by 2dragonkat
Summary: When he’s left at the Alter, Will flees Port Royal in search of reprieve from the pain. He finds his comfort and salvation on the deck of the Black Pearl and the arms of its captain. Set after first movie, AU from movies 2 and 3 Jack/Will slash. Onesho.


Title: To Freedom

Author: Dragonkat

Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean

Pairing: Jack/Will

Summary: When he's left at the Alter, Will flees Port Royal in search of reprieve from the pain. He finds his comfort and salvation on the deck of the Black Pearl and the arms of its captain. (Set after first movie, AU from movies 2 and 3)

Warnings: Angst...uh yeah angst, and hot man on man action.

WC: 6,617

AN: My one and only Pirates of the Caribbean story. Not sure if I'll do another. I'll have to wait for inspiration to strike again, but oneshots will be as far as I go. For me it'd take a while to develop a satisfactory plot for a longer story. So enjoy what little I have

* * *

Will hung his head in his hands, staring down into the murky depths of the low grade rum in the mug on the counter in front of him. The hustle and bustle of the rowdy bar could not break through his depressed state and Will was left alone with his thoughts, feeling lost at sea with no stars to guide him.

He had been a fool, blinded by what he wanted to see to realize what had been happening. Things had not fallen into place like everyone had assumed it would. Will had been riding high on the lingering adrenaline of his high-seas adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow when he had officially proposed to his belle Elizabeth, so he had not seen the trouble until he had already been in the midst of it, a thick fog of troubles Will had tried to navigate but it had been no use. The damage had been done long before he realized that everything he had thought he wanted was sinking away into the depths.

The love, that sweet, childish love that had bonded the two of them had gone. Will wasn't sure when or how it had happened but it did. His thoughts were no longer consumed with the governor's daughter but had been plagued with the sea, the Pearl, the Sparrow…he had started to spend his free time on the docks, watching the swaying of the waves, imagining the wood of a deck beneath his boots. After their return to Port Royal Will was still attached to the sea, but Elizabeth had had a different reaction. That perky, starry eyed tomboy of hers had been tamed by the adventure, her spirit calmed, and she had wanted to settle down.

Will had tried, he really had. He had pushed aside his own desires to satisfy her own. For a time things had been good, at least that is what he thought because that's what he forced himself to see…he didn't want his sacrifice to be in vain. He returned to his blacksmithing, which had always been a passion of his, finally breaking free of his apprenticeship to stand on his own, building a name so he would be worthy of Elizabeth. But Will had been trying so hard to change himself that he had not noticed his belle was slipping through his grasp like the sands of the beach.

Fourteen months of his life, completely and utterly wasted.

A man suddenly slammed into his back and Will's hands shot out, grabbing the drunken man's shoulders and swiftly pushing him back into the arms of the sweet tart he had been merrily dancing with. The man was covered in rum and muck but Will recognized the clothes he wore. The robes of a priest. The man himself most likely was not a priest but his clothes were and Will was once again over taken with melancholy.

Exactly one month ago Will's life had fallen apart, leading to him sitting alone and depressed in one of the many bars of Tortuga. The morning of his wedding with Elizabeth had dawned bright and beautiful, and Will had gotten up and had pushed aside any worrisome thoughts that might damper that day. He was getting married, which would tie him down for the rest of his life and never let him explore his potential, but that was not what he was thinking about. He was thinking about making Elizabeth happy. What a fool he had been.

He had stood dressed and ready at the Alter, the priest beside him and nearly everyone of Port Royal gathered to see the governor's daughter married to a humble blacksmith like him. Will had waited with a smile, repeating over and over that he was making the right choice, and that he would not regret this day.

And then Governor Swann walked slowly down the aisle…alone. He came to Will, holding a single letter, his face reserved and serious, with no kindness for the blacksmith. With a trembling hand he had taken the letter and opened it, slowly reading the contents with a plummeting heart.

Will had been left at the Alter.

Governor Swann had explained to everyone that his daughter, the night before, had been wed in secret to the man she loved and they had departed for a Honeymoon in the Americas, that her engagement to Will had been a mistake and that the blacksmith had been hounding her to wed when she no longer wanted him. The words were said slowly and with conviction and they stabbed through Will's bleeding heart with each syllable.

The letter in his hand said nearly the same thing that the Governor said, but much more kindly and with regret. She hadn't wanted to hurt him but she also wasn't going to change herself to meet his needs. His needs? All he had ever done those months had been to conform what she wanted, what she told him everyday she wanted. A husband, a home, a family…a farce.

After that his life in Port Royal was over. No one would buy from him, whispering behind their hands about how un-thoughtful he was, and how nothing good would come of associating with him.

So Will had left, bartered passage on a merchant ship bound out to sea, paying a little extra to be dropped off in Tortuga, the only place on that earth a man like him would be welcome. A man blind and stubborn, rash and idealistic. So he drowned himself, with the last of his coin, in women and rum.

That night was the night he was spending his last coin, and now he would have nothing, and no where to go. He wasn't sure what he was going to do…

Will picked up his rum, downing the rest, his last coin swallowed up along with the harsh drink. He set the mug down, nodding at the bartender as he left, pockets lighter but spirit heavier. He easily maneuvered around the rowdy customers, making it outside into the warmth of the night, the sights of Tortuga no longer startling him as he wove through the streets, seeing all manner of debauchery as he headed for the docks, his only reprieve. Finding a relatively quite plank to sit on he stared out at the sea, getting lost in the crashing of the waves, the swaying of the boat, the glimmer of the stars and moon on the black sea.

He was lost…but with the sea by his side it wasn't so bad…he just wished there was a boat that could take him away and he could get away from his old life and start anew on the glimmering waters of freedom.

"Will?"

His head shot up, and he looked over at the man he never believed he'd see again. He stood in the same clothes, same hat, same everything…he hadn't changed…and that brought Will more comfort than he could realize. His gaze went past him, to the ship docked on the walkway he sat on, bobbing up and down on the water, swaying and groaning. The Black Pearl.

"Jack," he whispered, voice hoarse and soft.

"Will me boy, you look like death just washed up. What happen' to ye boy?"

Captain Sparrow came up to him, kneeling down so they could look at one another eye to eye. Will felt himself falling, Jack was there, and he felt everything that had gone wrong catch up with him and he fell, right into the captain's arms, a harsh sob making it past his lips, body trembling in pain, in fatigue, in hunger, in despair. He expected a shove, a witty retort and the disappearance of the Sparrow.

What Will got was arms coming around his shoulders and holding him tight, and the damn broke and he sobbed, in relief, in anger, in sadness. Jack held him through it all, shushing him, pushing back his hair, and stroking his back. When his tears were spent so was his body and Jack without a word helped him onto the Black Pearl, nearly carrying him as his legs started to give out. He faded in and out of consciousness but he found himself on a bed, where he was gently stripped down and tucked in, the softness of the mattress something he hadn't felt in a month and he welcomed its embrace, falling fast asleep.

"What happen' to ye Will?"

It was a whisper, so gentle and soothing, and he wanted to answer but the sandman caught up with and took him off to the deepest and most restful sleep he had had in a very long time.

* * *

"Captain…you do know wer' headn' to Tortuga?"

"Yes Mr. Gibbs."

"But I thought you said we were after treasure Captain."

"We are Mr. Gibbs, we are."

Since Jack had gotten back his beloved Pearl he had been a little lost. Of course he and his crew had plundered and raided, as was their duty as Pirates, but every time he opened his compass he never had a heading, not one that would get them anywhere important. Over the past year though, when the compass wasn't spinning in circles it had lead them to Port Royal again and again. There was nothing for them there, especially since it was the heart of the Royal Navy of these waters, so he always turned away before they got too close.

His crew was questioning of course but Jack just evaded their questions…for he had no answer. It seemed since getting his Pearl back he was still searching for something. He had been told when the compass was placed in his care that when he had everything he truly wanted the compass would work like a regular one once more. Jack had believed that after getting his Pearl he'd have everything he wanted.

Jack had his freedom, the sea, and a strong wind on his back, a crew ready to go to the depths with him and no desire to be greedy…not to mention the rum. They'd plunder when they wanted or the rum got low, but for most of the time they explored, finding the secrets of the world.

But his compass wasn't working. It spun, or pointed to Port Royal, like there was still something missing from his life that he couldn't put his finger on. And then two days ago he opened his compass and he had a heading to Tortuga. Jack wasn't superstitious, but he was also starting to believe there was something missing from his life so he took the helm, ready to finally listen to his compass and follow it straight to where it was pointing.

They docked on the second night of traveling, his crew leaving the ship with a roar of glee, disappearing into the depths of the place where a man will never feel unwanted. Ana Maria and Gibbs stayed behind, the only ones understanding that his compass was pointing towards something very important.

He had swayed down the gang plank, eyes on his compass as it shifted direction, leading him on a twisting and turning chase of what his heart wanted. Jack found it, sitting sullenly on the edge of the docks. Will Turner.

Jack could admit he had missed the lad. Will had an affinity for the sea Jack hadn't ever seen, a curiosity and a nobleness to him, just like his father. Back over a year ago when Will had saved him from the noose Jack had almost taken the boy with him, thinking he'd be a worthy addition to his Pearl, a blacksmith and a pirate, but his love for the bonny lass was something precious so Jack left it alone. Even if he never found a mate in a woman he wouldn't ever stop someone else from finding it. So he left Will behind, knowing he'd be happy.

But now, Jack found the lad here, in Tortuga, looking like the world had been swept up from under him. The boy's eyes were so lost when they looked at him and Jack felt his heart flutter, in sympathy…and in rage. No one should ever look like that; least of all Will and Jack had a desire to tear apart whoever did this to the boy. But Will needed him first.

The lad had sobbed, heart wrenching cries that had Jack's heart aching for the boy, Ana Maria and Gibbs standing by with solemn looks. No matter what, Jack was not going to let the boy slip through his fingers again. Will was coming on the Pearl, there was no question.

Jack's compass hadn't let him down; he found the part of his ship that had been missing.

The captain sat now at Will's side, softly stroking his hair, face pinched in sympathy as the boy rested, sleeping like the dead. Ana Maria had gone below deck to get some food for the boy and Gibbs was rustling up some clothes for Will as the blacksmith's clothes had been in taters, covered in filth.

What could have possibly happened to Will?

Gibbs returned within minutes, carrying a new set of clothes, probably stolen from one of his cabin boys. His friend set the clothes down on a table, coming forward and picking up the rags Jack had tossed aside. "What should I do with these," Gibbs asked quietly, eyes soft and sad as they looked at the sleeping blacksmith.

"Hurl them overboard," Jack muttered in response.

As Gibbs was turning to do his bidding Jack noticed something white sticking out from a pocket, and he shot forward then, snatching at the paper before his friend got out the door. Jack said nothing to Gibb's curious stare, just returning to his spot at Will's side, looking at what he now held in his hands. It was a letter, one that looked like it had been read over and over by how delicate the creases in the paper had become. If he was any other man he would respect Will's privacy and not read the letter. But he was a pirate first and foremost…and he was curious if this paper could shed some light on Will's predicament.

Jack opened the letter slowly, looking at it like it might jump out and bite him. The captain spared a glance at Will as he started to read.

_Dear Will,_

_I hate that it comes to a letter to do this, but I couldn't possibly bear to look into your eyes as I tell you this. I can't marry you Will. And not because I don't love you, but because we just aren't meant to be together._

_I know you realize that we've both been trying so hard to make this work. You've been putting aside what you want to try and make me happy, and I've been hiding my discomfort of being with you to make you happy. It never would have worked Will, and I'm so sorry it comes to this._

_While you've been busy, either at you job or down on the docks looking at the sea I've been falling for another man. He's very good to me Will, and will take care of me. You're more of a free spirit than I could ever hope to be Will, so I'm setting you free now, before we tie each other down for the rest of our lives._

_I want you to go and do what you want to do Will, I want you to be at sea and be a pirate or be on land and be a blacksmith, I know either way you will be happy. Much happier than you would have with me._

_We've wasted away this year trying to be something we're not, but my new husband told me it cannot continue, he wants me to be happy, just as I want you to be happy._

_I apologize for what my father will say and most likely how the town will act towards you, because they will think you are the one at fault and not me. I saw long before you did Will that things were not working between us and I should have ended it then instead of keeping you tied to me. Please Will, don't let them get to you. You are so strong and brave and are one of the greatest men I've ever know._

_I wish you all the happiness in the world as I leave you today, and I hope you can find someone to make you as happy as my husband has made me._

_I love you Will, now and forever._

_Yours truly,_

_Elizabeth_

Jack slowly folded the letter back up, setting it aside by Will's new clothing. He leaned over the boy as he slept, frown still marring his face. "I'm sorry me boy," he whispered, reaching out a hand and smoothing it down Will's weathered face, the boy looking years older than he actually was.

He was going to protect the boy now, it was the least he could do for not acting on his own desires and taking Will with him a year ago when he left Port Royal. Jack was going to get Will back on his feet, and when the boy was ready he would give him his compass so that he could find his heart's desire, and Jack would take Will to the ends of the earth to ensure he found it.

* * *

Will breathed deep the salty sea air, spirits lifting from its tangy taste on his tongue. It had been exactly one month since he had boarded the Black Pearl in the arms of its captain, distraught and falling apart. But Jack had attentively put him back together. The first morning he had awoken, the ship still docked at Tortuga had been the most difficult, for Will had been thoroughly embarrassed by his outburst and was sure the pirate captain wanted nothing to do with a blubbering welp like him. But Jack had been amazingly understanding and a soothing presence for his shattered spirit.

And slowly but surely Will was pieced back together.

He had easily integrated into the life of being on the Black Pearl. There was actually a section bellow deck with a forge that he could fix weapons and build new ones, though most of the time he was above deck, soaking up every bit of information he could get. Will had become a permanent fixture at the captain's side, learning all he could about being a pirate, about sailing a ship, and about being a good man.

The sting of his loss of Elizabeth no longer stung and Will breathed a sigh of relief, he felt he had really grown and learned a great deal from that part of his life and he was ready to set sail for bigger and better things. He now knew he didn't always have to cater to someone else's needs, because he should focus on his own, because that was what was going to make him happy.

That was the biggest thing that he had learned for Jack, is that selfishness doesn't have to be a bad thing, if you are truly happy than everyone around him would be too.

Jack was a strange man but he was special to Will, he was the male companion he had never had as a child, the friend who was honest with him, giving him a punch when he was stupid. Jack had slowly, over the short time they had known one another, become everything to Will.

Before, Elizabeth had been everything for Will. She was all he knew, the only one he could depend on now that he was alone in the world. And then she had left so he had been lost and confused, needing someone to fill the gap she left. And he found someone that not only filled the gap but became more important to Will.

His days were fun but full of satisfying work. Even if he was swabbing the deck he still could smile because the ache of his muscles let him know he was doing something worthwhile and something that made him truly happy. Being at sea made him truly content. Here he was a man, and he wasn't scared to have what he wanted.

Now though…he wasn't quite sure what he wanted. He was on the Pearl but it still felt that there was something missing. Was he lonely? He never liked the idea of marrying and settling down and having a family…but the idea of having someone special and close to his heart was a tantalizing thought. Was that what he needed? A lass to warm his bed and his soul. Will grinned warily at the thought, staring back out at the sea. No woman would do for him…because there were times he didn't want to be the man and take care of a little lady, be sensitive to her feelings and always be there for her.

Will had tried that once and that had landed him in the slumps of Tortuga. He shook his head. No a woman wouldn't do…what about a man?

He had only seen a few couples like that, all at Tortuga. There had been men who lay with one another. It had been shocking but now that he thought about it, it sounded kind of nice. In this day and age men's relationships of friendship were very much about equality…why couldn't that carry over into the bedroom.

But even if Will gave into those sinful desires there was no one around he could be with, no one who could satisfy his need for caring, companionship and safety.

"Will, me boy, I need a word."

Will looked up from his musings to Jack who was waving him up to the helm, a cocky grin on his face, swaying elegantly with the rocking of his ship. Will grinned back, thoughts about love dissolving away as he eagerly went to Jack's side, like a pup to its master. When he was at Jack's side a small wooden box was shoved into his face, bumping his nose. His eyes crossed for a second as he tried to identify the object, before realizing it was Jack's precious compass.

Now if Will remembered correctly Jack has said his compass was special, because it pointed someone to what they wanted most in the world. Jack was the only one who used it though, and few were privy to the knowledge of its purpose. He looked at Jack in confusion, cocking his head to the side…wondering if he was interpreting the captain's madness correctly.

"Why don't you take a look, lad," Jack said, grabbing his wrist and plopping the compass in his hand.

He looked down, staring at it in contemplation, glancing up at Jack. "Are you sure," he asked quietly, though the thought of finding out what he wanted was a heady thought.

Jack just nodded, gesturing the helm of the Pearl. "Steer me Lady to wherever you need Will," for a fleeting moment the captain's face was so gentle and caring and Will was sure he imagined it, but it didn't stop his heart from fluttering and his face from lightly flushing.

He didn't care what anyone else said, Jack was a good man.

Will grinned and walked up the helm, nodding at Ana Maria as she stepped aside for him. Jack came and stood beside him for a second, patting his shoulder then walking over to the railing in front of the helm, standing so regal and proud. The man was made to be a captain.

The compass opened slowly, his fingers trembling as he watched the little red needle spin around. For a second he feared it wouldn't stop but it did, pointing nearly straight ahead. He smiled, holding the helm steady. Will looked up at Jack and smiled in thanks and Jack nodded at him, leaving his post to walk to the main deck, checking on his crew. Will looked back down at the compass, frowning as the needle turned a bit, and he adjusted the helm accordingly…but for some reason even as the ship turned in the direction of the heading he had the needle still pointed in the same direction.

Suddenly the needle moved, turning steadily to point in a new direction. Will frowned deeply and changed direction of the ship, spinning the helm in his hand. But once again the needle wouldn't change its position. He lifted his head from staring at the compass, wanting to ask Jack if it was possible the compass only worked for him.

The question died on his lips. Jack was standing by Mister Cotton, showing the old man a special knot. His jacket and hat were discarded in the Caribbean heat, and sweat was shined across his caramel skin. Will flushed, looking away…for a moment he had felt…aroused by looking at the captain. He glanced at the compass, eyes widening when he realized something. The compass' needle was pointed right at Jack.

Will gulped, watching as Jack left Mister Cotton's side, going to the other side of the deck, and his eyes widened as the needle followed his progress. He stared at the compass, watching as it continued to point at the captain as Jack moved around the deck, back and forth. The needle stopped and he looked up, finding the captain staring at him in curiosity, eyes squinted as he contemplated something. Will felt his cheeks heat as Jack walked back and forth on the deck, eyes on him now, watching as Will turned the compass to follow his movements, red needle stuck on the captain.

Jack paused, lifting a hand and twirling one of the braids of his beard around a ringed finger, staring hard at Will and then he walked towards the helm. He bit his lip, closing the compass, eyes going to the deck as the captain came towards him. Will held out the compass, blush a permanent fixture on his face and he hoped Jack would pass it off as sunburn. The compass was snatched out of his hand and he backed away a few paces.

A click sounded and Will cautiously glanced up. Jack now had the compass open in his hand, brows pinched together as he stared at it. He was pointing it at Will.

Will's heart fluttered and he felt a stirring of hope and confidence and he walked to the left, towards the bow of the ship…and watched with wide eyes as the hand holding the compass followed him. His eyes found Jack's and looked away in embarrassment at the heated stare he was getting.

"Well ain't that interestin'," Jack said softly.

His wrist was grabbed before he realized Jack had moved and he stumbled behind the captain as they descended down from the helm, detouring to the door that lead to the captain's quarters. Will heard Ana Maria curse colorfully when she saw the helm was unmanned but one look from Jack before he disappeared with Will into the rooms had her biting her tongue.

Will gasped as he was shoved into the room, stumbling and falling across the soft bed. He looked over his shoulder, biting his lip as Jack shook of his shirt, boots kicked across the room, hands untying the sash keeping his breeches up.

"What…wh-what are you doing Jack," he gasped out, voice stuttering, hands going to his groin to try and cover the response he had to the captain stripping in front of him.

"I took a fancyin' to ye lad the second you were on this here ship, but I held back cause I thought you couldn' feel the same…now that you do, I'm not holding back."

"Don't…do-don't you think we should talk this over a bit first Jack?"

"Not a chance."

Jack's breeches fell to the floor and all he was left wearing was a wicked grin. And it made Will's erect cock twitch in anticipation. He whimpered a bit and backed away as Jack stalked him, climbing onto the bed and grabbing one of his ankles, giving a firm yang and bringing Will's body underneath the captain's naked body. They stared at one another and then Will frowned and shook his head.

He was being silly, he was acting like he didn't want this, which wasn't true at all. He had just been thinking about how it would be satisfying to have a man for his lover. And Jack was just as much a free spirit as he was, so there was no risk of getting tied down for they would travel the world together, and Jack took care of him, giving Will the companionship and caring he needed. It was perfect and he was still trying to hold them back. Hadn't Jack told him to just take what he wanted? Well Jack was doing it, and Will was going to follow his example.

"Will, me lad, what's wrong," Jack asked softly, looking a little worried from his frown and the shaking of his head.

Will immediately felt a smile replace the frown at the tenderness in Jack voice but he said nothing, just wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders and yanking the older man down for a sloppy, amateur kiss, that immediately went from awkward to sensual as Jack took the lead. Will groaned, fingers digging into the muscles on the captain's back as Jack spread himself out on top of Will, the only barrier between their fevered bodies the thin material's of Will's clothes…which were quickly disposed of.

He squealed an embarrassing sound as his clothes went flying, Jack growling as he tore at the cloth keeping them apart. But a groan immediately caught in his throat as Jack pressed their bodies back together, legs tangling, arms wrapped around one another tight. For a while they just lay together, bodies pressed tight together, absorbing the feelings of being together.

Jack's lips found his neck and Will sighed at the soft kisses, the gentle nips and the tender suckling that left his skin tingling and begging for more. Their cocks found one another's between their feverish bodies, sliding together where they were crushed between their hips. Jack began to rut against Will, body swaying above his own like the sea. He found his face buried in Jack's knotted hair, smelling rum, the salt of the sea and the warmth of the man that was Jack Sparrow, the good man who wanted Will just as much as the blacksmith realized he wanted him. Will moaned in abandon, his hands sliding down Jack's back, nails biting into the skin as his palms found the captain's buttocks, squeezing hard and pulling the man's hips more forcibly against his own, grunting as his cock was stimulated that much more by the pressure.

"Aye, you want it rough lad," Jack growled against his throat, pulling back to stare into his eyes. Will shivered at the look, the passionate heated look, the abandonment of sanity in those eyes. It made him ache for more. He wordlessly nodded, gasping out when Jack reach up a hand to roughly pinch one of his nipples. "So be it," was purred against him lips.

He was kissed fiercely, their bodies swaying like a ship lost in a storm, sweat making them slip and slide as they rutted. Jack pulled away from devouring Will, licking at his lips and pulling back just enough to flip Will onto his stomach, stretching out his body on top of the blacksmiths without any hesitation. Will gasped as one hand went under his chest to tease his nipples, pinching and plucking them, Jack's other tanned and calloused hand skimming over his ass and sliding down, fingering his puckered entrance.

The tempo was fast and hurried but Will loved it none the less, it didn't give him time to think, only time to enjoy, which was all he wanted to do as Jack's finger's pulled away from his twitching hole for just a moment, returning slick with oil. He didn't know how Jack did it, but figured it was another of the man's uncanny talents paired with his mysterious planning that never seemed like planning at the time.

But even though their bodies were straining for completion Jack suddenly slowed down as he gently and thoroughly prepared him. Now Will wasn't an ingrate, so he knew the mechanics of two men having sex together, but as Jack's slick fingers slid inside of him he began to wonder if only the partner on top got to enjoy the experience…that is until Jack's questing fingers dragged against a little tight bundle of nerves inside of him that had Will ready to scream his orgasm. Jack chuckled against his back, three fingers now knuckle deep in Will's body, teasing his insides, stroking that spot, stretching him for the main event.

Will now had to wonder why he hadn't done this before.

Those talented fingers retreated and Will moaned in distress at the empty feeling they left, thrusting his hips back to try and get the treatment once more. His partner gave a little growl at his provocative movements and dug his ringed fingers into Will's hips, yanking the blacksmith up so his ass was poised in the air, his head pillowed in his arms. Will panted in anticipation, wiggling in Jack's grasp as the head of the captain's erection teased his twitching opening, stroking up and down the cleft of his ass, slick with whatever Jack had used to prepare him, teasing him with it's closeness.

"Damn it Jack…don't tease me," he moaned out, hips thrusting back against the captain's hold, his efforts in vain as Jack chuckled. "I need you…please."

The last word was whispered so softly Will was sure Jack hadn't heard it, until he was suddenly filled with the captain's thick cock. It took just one thrust, the surprise of it kept him from clamping up in pain until Jack was all the way in, the man's rough pubic hair scratching his soft ass, a new tantalizing sensation to the bombardment of pleasure Will was receiving.

Will howled a bit at the abrupt entry, his body tensing, causing Jack to shudder above him, his body bending over Will's to kiss at his arched back. "Just relax, lad," the captain whispered, the tips of the braids in his beard skimming over the trembling muscles of his back.

He took deep breaths, thankful that Jack stayed still, although he imagined the man wanted to move more than anything else to slake his own lust, but he was being patient for Will and that meant so much. After a few moments Will released the death grip he had on the bedding beneath him, cheek pressing to the coarse material, sighing as the pain faded. He gave a gentle thrust of his hips, groaning deeply at the slight drag of Jack within his body, letting the captain know he could continue.

And Jack continued. He held Will's hips in a bruising grip, holding him still as his cock pulled back, almost popping out and then sliding back in, a long sensual drag against the spot that made Will see stars. They grunted together, Jack still bent over him as his hips began to pump, back and forth, back and forth, the pleasure crashing into Will like the waves against the wood of the ship, making his body rock with sensation.

Will muttered Jack's name like a mantra, punctuating the 'a' with every delicious slide out and the 'k' with every slam home. He knew nothing else to say, only the man's name as they loved one another. Jack's name kept him grounded, for Will feared he would fly apart at the seams from the ecstasy.

His name was whispered back to him, in counterpoint to his own moans, back and forth they called to one another as Jack rocked against him, cock slipping wetly in and out of Will's stretched entrance, sliding harder and deeper with each thrust. Their grunts and groans filled the little room, and Will was glad the bed was bolted down, or they'd be sliding across the room from the force of Jack's thrusts, the man losing himself within the blacksmith's body, just as Will was lost in the captain's.

It ended in a flurry of movement, Jack shouting in a deep growl, biting harshly into Will's shoulder, hips jerking as he released, his hot seed splashing inside of him, staining Will with his love. And then Will found his release just from that feeling and the hot weight of Jack's satisfied body, his own muscles shuddering pleasantly, coming in sharp spurts against the bedding, his moan so loud he worried it would shake the ship.

Will collapsed, muscles languid and loose after his orgasm, skin tingling, little shudders working their way along his body. Jack's cock slipped from his debauched body and he whimpered quietly, Jack with an answering groan. But the captain just spooned up behind him tightly, their hot bodies cooling as they relaxed in the captain's quarters.

After a little nap Will woke up feeling dirty and not in the delicious, sensual way of before and he slowly sat up, stretching his muscles, yawning quietly. A strong tan arm snaked across his waist; tightening and pulling him back down onto the bed. Will turned and looked over his shoulder at Jack who lounged on the bed, still wearing only a wicked smirk and nothing else.

"Where do you think you're going," the captain whispered, voice low and sensual, and Will felt a shiver dance up his spine from the sound.

"Um…to get cleaned up?"

"No point, lad."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I plan to keep you in this bed for the rest of this here day, maybe even the week. We ain't leavin' this room until I'm satisfied."

Will grinned a bit and turned in Jack's arms, body curling close, leaning his head on Jack's shoulder. He figured that wouldn't be so bad. It meant he didn't have to scrub the deck for a while. And besides, Will wanted to explore how far this relationship went. He had a feeling it would be about as vast and deep as the seas, which meant he'd have a life time of exploring to do.

He twirled one of the captain's braids around his finger, smiling in contentment, kissing Jack's shoulder. "I hope you're never satisfied with me Jack," he murmured playfully, trying to convey that he never wanted to leave Jack's side.

The captain was it for him. Jack was the one, and Will was never going to find anyone else who fit him so well, and he suspected, or rather hoped, that the feeling was mutual, and that they'd have a long, explorative life together, finding their end together in the depths of the sea, since it was their home.

"I never plan to be, lad. You're stuck with me now."

"That's good to know."

Jack suddenly rolled on top of him and Will looked down at the reawakened erection pressed to his thigh, his own twitching in response. He glanced at Jack's face, smiling at the grin staining the man's face, the playfulness of his eyes.

"How about I teach you some tricks I picked up in Singapore," Jack murmured, hot breath ghosting over his lips, and Will just wrapped his arms around the captain's shoulders, pulling him down so he could have that wicked grin as his own.

They didn't leave the captain's cabin for exactly nine days. And by the time they emerged the whole crew knew that Will Turner belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

So there you have it, my first and only POTC story. I'm pretty satisfied with it all things considered. Jack was hard to write though, and I don't think I captured him like Johnny can...but who can, that man's a genius. Anywho I hope you enjoyed it.

TTFN


End file.
